Kyle Jäger
|powers= |pet= None |bedroom= N/A |weapon images= |quote2= "How starved you must have been that my heart became a meal for your ego" |file2= KyleJ14.jpg |file size2=220x0px |possessions= |likes= Food |dislikes= Hunger |colour= Red |music= Classic |food= Ice Cream |animal= Jellyfish |book= The Wind's Shadow |quote3= "They that die by famine die by inches." |drink= German Beer |song= "Wildest Dreams" |movie= Breakfast at Tiffany's |sport= Rugby (does shopping count as a sport?) |other= Ice cream flavour: Cookies n' Cream |skills= Fashion Designing |weapon= CB Twin Butterfly Knives (Secondary) concealed in two wristbands, and a charm in the wristband that turns into a CB sword (Primary). The wristbands can sense if monsters are near, the radius is relatively big, but not too much. |strength= Hand to hand combat |weakness= Long range combat |led= None |been= None |model= Thomas Davenport |gender= Male |eye= Hazel |hair= Light Brown |height= 6'4 |weight= 153 lb |ethnicity= Caucassian |hand= Right |shoe= 10 |blood= B+ |voice= Baritone |marks= Tattoos and a Scar on the left thigh |body= Very Athletic |more images= Thomas-davenport-7.jpg KyleJ.jpg Tumblr msl619Jxhh1qa5840o1 500.jpg |one= Metrosexual |best = Torso |worst = Thighs |change= Attitude |mental= Healthy |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Limos |father= Johannes Jäger |creator= Limos and Johannes |half= Limos Cabing |full= None |other relatives= James |family album= |home= Munich |earliest= Killing a rabbit accidentally |best= Torso |school= Private |kiss= Can't remember |sex= None |love= James |other firsts= Crush: James |nicknames= Ky, Lyle, Kylie |native= German |languages= German, French, English and Ancient Greek |flaw= Gets too attached to people |fears= Loosing James |hobbies= Shopping |motto= Wine, dine and sixty-nine. |won't= Kill innocent people. |admires= James |influenced= James |compass= South |past person= James |current person= James |crisis= Calmly |problems= Directly |change= Attitude |alignment= James |dream= Reknown Fashion Designer |current= Camper |quote4="To deprive a man of his natural liberty and to deny to him the ordinary amenities of life is worse then starving the body; it is starvation of the soul, the dweller in the body" |file3= KyleJ14.png |file size3=190x0px |vice= Shopping |bad= Doesn't eat for up to 5 days at times |sleep= None |quirk= Trails off to think frequently. |attitude= Positive |talents= Singing |social= Acceptable |relationships= Limos: Mother: Doesn't know her, but would like to meet her someday. Johannes Jäger: Father: Although he was very strict, he misses him dearly. James Van Zandt: Best Friend/Adoptive Brother/Secret love: We've been best friends since we met, we just clicked and are like brothers (almost literally). Katarina Van Zandt: Adoptive Mother: I really love her as a mother, she technically was one for me for over 6 years. |ease= He is with James |priority= James' health |past= Surviving through the orphanage. |accomplishment=Developing his very first clothes collection. |secret= He's been desperately in love with James since he met him. |known= Katarina (James' mother). |tragedy= James doesn't love Kyle back. |wish= Make James fall honestly and deeply in love with him. |cheated= "I wouldn't classify it as that... 'twas just a kiss!" |relates= Rather fine. |strangers= Sexy Introvert |lover= N/A |friends= Funny and sassy. |familyp= Smart businessman. |first impression= Mysterious and quiet guys. |like most= Him being very outgoing and friendly. |like least= His sexual orientation }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Limos Category:Male Category:DrXax Category:Kyle Category:Jäger Category:Thomas Davenport Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Metrosexual Category:Bi-curious Category:Shared Model Category:Lieutenant Counsellors